Channel members are used as support structures and bracing elements in a variety of applications and industries. Channel members may be produced in a variety of sizes and steel gages depending on the application. Frequently, channel members are formed with holes or slots to facilitate securing sections of one channel member with another channel member, and for securing the channel member to walls and other structures or appurtenances using, for example, threaded rods, washers, nuts and the like. In one approach, an end of a threaded rod can be inserted through a slot in the channel member whereupon a washer and nut are secured to the end thereof. The washer and nut prevent the rod from being withdrawn through the slot in the channel member. The rod can be used to support the channel member from an overhead structure, or it can be used to support an object below. A variety of fittings can be used with channel members to create complex support structures to suit a particular application.
Different types of connectors/adapters are used for connecting together multiple struts. Depending the construction, it may be necessary to convert a slot in a piece of strut to a hole. Current slot adapter designs couple to the strut, relying purely on friction for slip resistance. Other designs nest into the slot itself, which doesn't allow the hole to be positioned anywhere along the length of the slot and/or strut.